


The Pack

by devilschildrensystem



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem
Summary: A good wholesome avengers pack fic (hahaha maybe)





	The Pack

Avenegrs Pack/Omega Peter/Omega (Autistic) Reader

Peter finds injured Omega reader and brings them to the tower for help basically. 

Have fun with that.

-Lies


End file.
